dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cilantro
Cilantro Is A Full Blooded Saiyan,And One Of My Personal Main Protagonists. Appearance Cilantro's Hair Is Long In The Back, With Short Unkept Bangs In The Front.He Has Been Shown To Wear Several Differnt Outfits,Ranging From The Armor Of The Saiyan Royal Family,To Jeans And A Black Wifebeater.He Is Always Shown With The traditional Saiyan Boots.Both His Ears Are Pierced,With Small Gold Hoops. Personality Cilantro is arrogant,and becomes infuriated at defeat.He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Since His Introduction, Cilantro has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. History Coming Soon... Techniques Cilantro has a fighting style that is much different from most fighting characters in the whole [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) Dragon Ball series]. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines and uppercuts as opposed to quick furious punches and kicks, yet he is still swift enough to evade any oncoming attacks. He seems to favor a fighting style which resembles wrestling to a certain extent. Cilantro's energy waves also work in a manner similar to Yamcha's Spirit Ball and Piccolo's Chasing Bullet, as Cilantro has control over their flightpaths. His energy attacks are also one of a kind. They are all a light green shade in color. Energy And Physical Attacks *Buster Shell – Cilantros's signature attack, it is a powerful, green energy sphere. *Burst Rush –Cilantro kicks the opponent up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending them flying upward. He then flies after the opponent and knocks them into the ground, where he finally blasts them with a Buster Shell. *Chasing Bullet – A homing beam attack of considerable power. *Cosmic Cannon –Cilantro creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. *Destructive Wind – An energy charged gust of wind. *Double Galick Cannon –Cilantro uses this technique to kill one of Frezia's soldiers. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Energy Barrier – Goku uses this technique in to block various attacks. *Energy Rings – Cilantro shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. *Final Impact –Cilantro fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger. *Full Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, used by Cilantro often,most notably against Frezia. *Guided Scatter Shot – A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple ki bolts are fired to surround an opponent, and is guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *I'm Here to Kill You –Cilantro kicks the opponent in the stomach, followed by a 360-spin kick to the head, ending with a left hook to the back of the head, knocking the opponent to the ground. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. *Ki Sense –Cilantro can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. *Renzoku Kikou Dan – Cilantro releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Scatter Shot – Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. *Shock Wave – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. *Spirit Shot –Cilantro discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *Super Buster Shell –Cilantro fires a massive green ki wave from his hand that is more powerful than his Normal Buster Shell. Forms And transformations Great Ape Cilantro uses a power ball that emulates the moon's effect's when transforming into this ape like monster.His size is paramount, his ears are keen enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. His eyes are big and red. He has sharp teeth, and a large "U" shaped mouth. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Cilantro retains his rationality when transformed (It is never shown how he obtained this ability, but it is assumed it is due to his training, or because of the fact that he is of the royal bloodline) . He is much more powerful than his normal form when transformed, and easily crushed Zarbon, who exclaimed that not even a transforming would do any good. Super Saiyan This is Cilantro's Super Saiyan form.Upon seeing both Bardock and Vegeta turn Super Saiyan,Cilantro was determined to achieve the form himself,ingnoring all message's,and even mission's.He First Used this to save Bardock,Vegeta,And Arkalight from Cooler,whom's head he literally tore off and incinerated. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Bardock had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Cilantro mastered this level when he was training to surpass Arkalight, during the seven year period of peace between the Cooler and Chilled arcs, thus resulting in becoming much more powerful than when he first became a Super Saiyan or when he ascended to Super Saiyan 2, able to remain in the transformation for multiple days without the normal exhaustion overcoming him. Super Saiyan 2 Cilantro first use's this form against Cell,who had recently aquired his Perfect Form and easily defeated a fully powered up SSJ2 Goku.He too was easily swatted away by the android,and told of the tournement Cell was soon to be hosting. Golden Great Ape While not shown,it's assumed that Cilantro obtained this form during his year in the hyperbolic time chamber,as when he got out,he could use SSJ4. Super Saiyan 4 Upon achieving this Transformation,Vegeta and Arkalight send out message's using their scouter's to the rest of their Elite Guard comrades with the detail's of how they obtained the transformation.Cilantro was among the few informed.Cilantro's first used this form against Cell during the Cell Games. Cilantro's features are quite different from his previous forms. His hair style changes, becoming longer and more wild. His hair becomes dark brown, and becomes similar to it's appearance in his base form, his eyes are light green-colored, and he has red fur on the upper part of his body. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Great Apes Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Transformation Users